Bring Me To Life
by Izaya-chi
Summary: yeah another evanescence songfic set in Kuro. Takes place at ending or Kuro season one and two. Songfic


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in here they belong to Yana Toboso; also this wouldn't be a _fan_fic if I ever did. However, any places or characters _not_ mentioned in Kuroshitsuji are mine.

**Author's Note: **Cheers for my third songfic! I'm getting ever closer to completing my Evanescence first album goal! Yippee! And please do review people because reviewing means love from me and my wacky imagination characters (that will soon be in my sister and I's manga "Splat!" in the near future)! It's best when you listen to the song while reading it—for better effect I always say. Btw this takes place at end of season I and beginning of season II, heh-heh, kind of fan dubbed their thoughts lol. Well, enjoy!3

How can you see into my eyes,

Like open doors?

Leading you down into my core,

Where I've become so numb.

_Sebastian wondered why Ciel was so easy to look through at the moment. Then again, he __**was**__ about to devour his soul, so who wouldn't? But as he got closer, something started to feel rotten in the atmosphere—someone was trying to invade his meal time._

Without a soul

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there

And lead it ba_ck—home.

_Sebastian stopped abruptly when he felt Ciel's soul leave his body. How is that possible? It just can't be—he stopped short when realization hit him. That damn bastard, he stole bocchan's soul! Sebastian was so pissed his true form started to show._

"_Don't worry, bocchan, you'll be able to wake up soon—I promise."_

_Ciel didn't know where he was, other than the place felt so cold. Colder than Sebastian's touch, even. Sebastian. Is this what happened when your soul is devoured by a demon? What a terrible place to end up but oh well. At least he got his revenge—this is just a mere price he has to pay for it._

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

_Sebastian knew full and where Ciel had gone, but he couldn't just barge in like "Oh, my soul! I've come to save you!"—no. He had to come up with a plan; which wasn't going to be easy seeing he was dealing with another of his kind—a very sleek, calculating one at that. First off—how would he enter?_

Now that I know that I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life…

_Ciel was smarter than this; he knew this couldn't be where eaten souls go. On top of that, he didn't feel any pain like he thought he would. "This can't be right," he thought to himself. "I should be able to see all the other poor souls Sebastian's devoured—shouldn't I?" There had to be some way out of this wretched darkness he was succumbed in. There just __**had**__ to be…_

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

_Claude had a very suspicious feeling that the stranger before him was none other than Sebastian Michaelis. But of course, he couldn't cause a scene—yet. He would let Alois have his fun with that deranged demon—for now, that is._

_Sebastian knew that Claude was aware of his being there. It was obvious the way he stared at him with those piss yellow eyes. He had to laugh, if only they were the color piss instead of a golden rod. "Too bad," he thought. "I could've had fun calling them that in front of other demons to put him to shame—the demon with eyes the color of urine which escaped a human's private area every 1-2 hours or so."_

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, Darling

Only you are the life among the dead

_Ciel wondered if what he thought was true—if he really was in a deep sleep and Sebastian never did take his soul. "Why," he thought. "Why, Sebastian? Are you not the demon I thought you were?" Maybe he didn't want things to end—maybe he wanted things to go back to the way they were…forever…no way, that couldn't be right. What was he thinking? Sebastian is a demon—a demon! They don't wish for things other than a scrumptious meal, and they most certainly do not __**feel**__! Especially…that…emotion…he blushed unexpectedly. Yeah…there's just no way in hell…_

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life_

_Ciel jumped when he heard voices around him. "Hello? Anyone there?" He shouted in disbelief. "Hello! Oh, this is hopeless, what am I doing?" But he had to jump again when they continued to talk and then it grew obvious to Ciel that one of the voices belonged to a certain demon of his…Sebastian. Was he there the whole time? Now Ciel was very confused; so much that he had to change his theory—he must've really been eaten by Sebastian, after all._

_Ciel was knocked once again out of his theory when he heard a stranger yell in shock, "Ciel Phantomhive!" Only after much thumping around and crashing everywhere; it was if he was traveling…where the fuck was he?_

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

_Sebastian had finally gotten out of that hell hole and reached a safe spot in the forest. He opened the brief case in which his bocchan rested peacefully. He looked so cute in there yet so…lifeless. He frowned briefly then opened the tea box to reveal the blue hope stone ring which Ciel wore every day. He quickly yet gently pulled it out then slipped it on Ciel's thumb. "It's time to wake up, young master," he said while giving a slight smile._

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

_Ciel only slightly opened his eyes then shut them again—going into yet another slumber. "Well, at least he's come back to me," Sebastian said to no one in particular. _

"_My little bocchan."_

**Author's N/C:** Ok yeah this one's short? Idk I had some trouble writing it, got writer's block a lot Dx but I hope you all liked it(even if it was only slightly)!


End file.
